


hold my hand (and never let go).

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Western, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, eunsang is seungwoo's adopted son, farmer!seungwoo, rich han family, waiter!seungyoun, written mostly in eunsang's pov
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: eunsang tidak mengerti, apa orang dewasa ketika jatuh cinta selalu bertindak aneh seperti ini? bukannya eunsang tidak pernah mengantongi aib-aib papa, namun yang satu ini membuat eunsang mendadak ingin pura-pura tidak kenal dan pulang sendirian saja.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Lee Eunsang, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo & Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 6





	hold my hand (and never let go).

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for hanchozone's anonymous fic exchange ^^. prompt from dear @arunnynose on twt.

pertama kali bertemu mata dengan evan, saat itu juga seungwoo mendeklarasikan diri bahwa tiga puluh lima tahun masa lajangnya akan ia akhiri dalam waktu dekat. aneh sekali, padahal selama ini ia terus-terusan bilang pada wooseok — sobat karib, sekaligus kawannya berkuda sejak masih sama-sama muda — bahwa ia ogah menjalin hubungan jangka panjang dengan orang lain. jangankan menikah, cari pacar saja sudah ia coret dari daftar prioritas. ia bahkan sampai mengadopsi anak lelaki sebagai pelipur lara, sekaligus jawaban tunggal ketika keluarga besarnya bertanya-tanya, siapa yang kelak menjadi penerusnya mengelola ladang luas warisan keluarga han. mereka tak akan bisa membantah karena seungwoo mendidik eunsang sebaik-baiknya, memandunya tumbuh sebagai han junior yang cerdas dan penuh wibawa.

ya. seungwoo menganggap hidupnya sudah mendekati kata sempurna. tak perlu khawatir uang dan sumber penghasilan, tak perlu khawatir pandangan orang, tak perlu khawatir saat mendadak kesepian, karena ia punya 1001 alternatif untuk membuat hari-harinya berjalan tanpa hambatan. sayang sekali, anggapan itu hanya bertahan sampai evan datang (dan membuat kewarasannya terguncang).

“pa … kenapa ngintipin gitu, sih? kan bisa langsung masuk.” protes eunsang, ketika menyaksikan sang papa menempelkan setengah wajah di jendela restoran kecil yang terletak di seberang toko sepatu langganan mereka. sore ini harusnya seungwoo cuma mengantar eunsang membeli perlengkapan sekolah baru, lantas bersegera kembali ke rumah. tapi tanya kenapa, eunsang malah digeret seungwoo menjalankan misi tanpa rancangan pasti. mana han seungwoo yang terkenal strategis dalam berbisnis dan mudah menjalin relasi? seungwoo di mata eunsang kini nampak seperti kriminal lokal yang posternya dipajang di sepanjang jalan.

“ssst, papa sedang menerawang masa depan.” bisik seungwoo, sambil tetap fokus _mengamati_ suasana di dalam restoran.

masa depan yang dimaksud seungwoo adalah evan yang berkeliling membawa nampan dan menyapa ramah para pengunjung. eunsang tidak mengerti, apa orang dewasa ketika jatuh cinta selalu bertindak aneh seperti ini? bukannya eunsang tidak pernah mengantongi aib-aib papa, namun yang satu ini membuat eunsang mendadak ingin pura-pura tidak kenal dan pulang sendirian saja. apalagi saat para pejalan kaki di sekitar restoran mulai menengok ke arah mereka sambil mengernyitkan dahi. tinggal menunggu waktu sampai salah satu dari mereka menghampiri dan menegur, _“kalian ini, mau mencuri, ya?”_

“pa, kalau papa gini terus, nanti evan-nya ilfil gimana? belum kenalan sudah ditolak duluan.” akhirnya eunsang memberanikan diri menyuarakan isi hati, daripada menanggung malu di belakang. begitu mendengarnya, seungwoo pun langsung terkesiap dan menatap eunsang dengan raut khawatir.

“h-huh??? terus aku harus gimana???”

 _astaga._ eunsang menepok jidat. yakin papa bertanya soal percintaan padanya yang bahkan belum punya pengalaman sama sekali? selama sebelas tahun hidup ia cuma tahu kisah cinta lewat gelaran teater yang ia tonton bersama papa, cerita teman-temannya, dan gosip di kalangan para pekerja. masa iya eunsang harus merekomendasikan seungwoo untuk berjongkok di depan evan dengan menggigit mawar seperti pasangan yang sering eunsang lihat di poster-poster? seungwoo memang tampan dan punya tubuh proporsional, tapi apa fisik saja cukup sebagai bekal merebut hati evan dalam sekejap? mana seungwoo tidak tahu menahu soal evan selain fakta bahwa (1) dia pendatang yang baru tinggal di kawasan ini selama dua minggu, (2) dia jadi pelayan yang biasa terlihat di restoran dari pagi hingga petang, dan (3) dia punya senyum yang _sangat_ mematikan. menduga-duga evan sebagai tipikal pria yang mudah menerima bujuk rayu tentu sangat tidak sopan.

“pa,” eunsang menghela napas panjang sebelum melipat tangan dan mencibir, “coba awali dengan _say hello._ “

_turns out_ , proses perkenalan seungwoo dan evan tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan. mereka akhirnya bisa berjabat tangan dan saling bertukar nama setelah seungwoo mempermalukan diri sendiri (baca: jatuh dari kursi ketika evan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan pesanan). eunsang yang saat itu duduk bertopang dagu di hadapan seungwoo hanya bisa membatin, papa yang biasanya serius mengarahkan para pekerja dan tak segan memarahi mereka bila melalaikan prosedur, bisa secepat itu berubah jadi pria kikuk dengan pipi merona merah. untung saja pengunjung restoran tidak begitu banyak, alias hanya segelintir orang saja yang melihat betapa rapuhnya seungwoo di depan sang pujaan hati. kalau wooseok ada bersama mereka, pria itu jelas akan menggoda seungwoo habis-habisan. tak lupa mengatainya pecundang karena tak segera mengajak evan berkencan, padahal sudah koar-koar ingin membawanya ke pelaminan.

“maaf ya nak, papa nggak keren sama sekali.” gumamnya selepas melambaikan tangan pada evan yang minta izin untuk kembali bertugas. eunsang tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain memberi seungwoo dua jempol tanda penyemangat. bagaimanapun, ia akan selalu mendukung papa meski langkah yang ditempuhnya terkesan sporadis. ia juga belum berani mempertanyakan, kenapa harus evan dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa papa nikahi? kalau diingat-ingat, seungwoo sudah beberapa kali ditawari berkenalan dengan saudagar dari kota seberang, juga dijebak kakek han ikut perjodohan. tapi semua ditolak dengan alasan yang tidak eunsang ketahui.

memang, sekilas evan nampak seperti pria menyenangkan yang penuh kasih sayang. dilihat dari caranya bercengkerama dengan bayi dalam gendongan ibu-ibu pengunjung, dan kelakarnya bersama para pegawai lain yang usianya relatif lebih tua. eunsang pikir, mungkin papanya butuh seseorang sebagai _penyeimbang_ — yang membuat rumah mereka menjadi makin hidup, yang mengomel ketika salah satu dari mereka sakit-sakitan akibat kurang istirahat, yang bisa menemani eunsang latihan berkuda dan mengerjakan pr, lalu yang tak kalah penting … meluruhkan emosi papa ketika sedang tertimpa masalah. eunsang harus akui hidup mereka sangat berkecukupan, tapi ada kalanya eunsang merasa lemah dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, terutama saat papa memberi batas _“kamu masih kecil, nak. ini urusan orang dewasa.”_

karena itu, bohong kalau dibilang eunsang enggan menaruh harapan. apalagi skeptis dengan rencana papa menambah _dua_ menjadi _tiga_.

“pa,”

“hmm?”

“misalkan evan nggak suka sama papa, apa papa akan cari yang lainnya?”

eunsang kira seungwoo akan menanggapi pertanyaan isengnya dengan santai, namun ternyata sang papa malah _mewek_ , menampakkan dua mata yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

“papa … maunya cuma sama evan …”

pertemuan pertama papa seungwoo dengan evan ternyata tidak berlangsung di tengah kota, atau di kawasan pertokoan. pertemuan pertama yang dimaksud juga bukan 'pertemuan' resmi — melainkan satu orang yang memergoki seseorang lainnya berjalan-jalan di tengah ladang, kemudian mengamatinya gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan. eunsang baru tahu cerita lebih detailnya ketika (tak) sengaja menguping perbincangan papa dengan paman wooseok. mereka biasanya duduk di ruang tamu untuk menyeduh kopi dan bertukar kabar selama berjam-jam, sementara eunsang akan berkutat dengan buku-buku di kamar atau bermain bersama kawan-kawannya di luar. namun karena topiknya begitu _menarik_ , eunsang pun memilih berjongkok di balik dinding sambil mengunyah _cracker_.

_“aku sudah tanya ke beberapa orang yang pernah berinteraksi dengannya. dia itu mencurigakan, woo. asal-usulnya juga misterius, alias tak ada yang tahu ia dari kota mana dan berasal dari keluarga yang bagaimana. kebanyakan cuma tahu dia datang ke sini untuk cari pekerjaan. nah … gimana kalau dia penipu yang lagi mengincar mangsa? gimana kalau nanti kamu dimanfaatkan?”_

_“nggak, seok. aku berani sumpah, dia bukan orang jahat! kalau dia jahat, waktu dia tersesat di ladangku, dia bakal mengambil hasil panen dan menjualnya. tapi ternyata dia nggak sentuh apapun, malah mengobrol dengan ayam-ayam yang berkeliaran, kejar-kejaran sama mereka sambil ketawa … kan … gemes …”_

_“plis woo … aku ingetin ya, cinta buta itu bahaya. kalau kamu nanti disakiti dan ditinggal sama dia, jangan datang padaku sambil nangis-nangis.”_

_uhuk!_

eunsang menahan untuk tidak terbatuk-batuk keras. yang benar saja, papa jatuh cinta pada evan karena pria itu mengobrol dengan ayam-ayam? para pekerja di ladang juga rata-rata pernah berinteraksi dengan ayam, kenapa evan di mata papa jadi seratus kali lipat lebih memesona? jangan-jangan papa kena guna-guna?

_“a-aku belum ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, seok. kenapa tahu-tahu udah disuruh bayangin yang jelek-jelek … hiks.”_

_“halah!”_ wooseok memukul pahanya sendiri dengan kesal. di satu sisi mungkin ia bahagia seungwoo akhirnya menampakkan titik lemahnya ketika dimabuk asmara, setelah bertahun-tahun menguncinya rapat-rapat. tapi di sisi yang lain, ternyata sobatnya ini jadi menyebalkan juga. jauh lebih menyebalkan dibanding saat terakhir kali ia tertarik secara romantis pada manusia lainnya.

eunsang tidak pernah didongengi kisah cinta papa di masa lalu, tapi dari omelan paman wooseok berikutnya, ia jadi tahu kalau kelakukan papanya memang _aneh_ tiap ingin dekat dengan gebetan. dan sekarang, kadar keanehannya semakin meninggi. hal itu terbukti lewat kebiasannya kabur dan sembunyi di belakang pohon tiap berpapasan dengan evan di jalan, lalu memilih mengintipnya dari jendela daripada mengajak berkenalan. setelah berhasil berkenalan pun, kelakuan anehnya tidak otomatis berhenti. eunsang harus kuat melihat seungwoo menggotong kotak kado raksasa dan menggenggam sebuket bunga yang berbeda-beda tiap menemui evan di restoran, juga mendengarkan sang papa bernyanyi sambil membawa gitar kecil di jembatan yang sering evan lewati sebelum berangkat kerja. orang-orang yang tidak kenal seungwoo pasti mengecapnya sebagai musisi keliling yang berupaya keras mencari uang untuk makan, padahal aslinya seungwoo juragan nganggur yang berupaya menakhlukkan hati pria idaman.

sebenarnya eunsang pikir, evan sudah menyadari bahwa papa tertarik padanya dan ingin satu (1) kali saja mengajaknya berkencan untuk mengutarakan perasaan. tapi entah karena ia terlalu baik, atau tak tega menolak semua pemberian seungwoo, hubungan mereka sekarang sebatas sasaran afeksi dan pengagum terang-terangan. _well_ , eunsang mendoakan yang terbaik, tapi juga khawatir berekspektasi lebih. apalagi keluarga besar han belum tahu apa-apa soal ini, kalau nanti kakek han mempertanyakan pilihan papa … lalu melarang pernikahan beda status seperti alur pertunjukkan romantis yang pernah eunsang tonton diam-diam bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, hubungan keluarga mereka bisa semakin renggang. nanti papa diusir dan dianggap pengkhianat bagaimana?? hii …

_“kalau kamu dan dia, katakanlah, sudah jadi kekasih, apa keluarga besarmu bakal merestui? kamu sadar kan, kamu … bukan orang yang biasa? kamu punya posisi, sementara evan? dia mungkin berasal dari keluarga miskin.”_

oh.

sambil meremat jemari, eunsang kembali fokus mendengar perbincangan sang papa dan paman wooseok. rupanya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang barusan ia lamunkan. ada jeda hening yang membuatnya mendadak berdebar, mengira-ngira jawaban semacam apa yang akan diutarakan oleh papa.

…

_“aku sudah berhasil memperjuangkan eunsang, dan membungkam mereka dengan kerja kerasku. kalau ada protes lagi, tentu saja aku tak akan ragu memperjuangkan evan.”_

terlepas dari tingkah aneh yang kerap seungwoo tunjukkan, eunsang masih merasa bahwa papanya adalah orang yang keren.

tunggu, itu salah.

sejak tangan kecilnya digenggam dan dituntun untuk mengucap salam perpisahan pada teman-teman dan para suster di panti asuhan, eunsang _selalu_ merasa bahwa papanya adalah orang yang keren.

lihat saja bagaimana ia duduk di depan piano berdebu di ujung ruangan tanpa ragu dan mulai memainkan nada-nada merdu. permainan _impromptu_ itu membuat seluruh pengunjung di restoran kecil tempat evan bekerja terkesima, bahkan tak ragu memberikan tepuk tangan dan siul penuh apresiasi seusai seungwoo menyelesaikan satu lagu. eunsang yang duduk membaur bersama para pengunjung pun menyunggingkan senyum bangga. dadanya menghangat, ingin sekali rasanya mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa yang duduk di sana dalah _papa terbaik yang aku punya_. papa yang sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mendidik eunsang, membuat eunsang nyaman dan memastikan dirinya terus dihujani kasih sayang.

di sudut lain, eunsang bisa melihat evan ikut menyunggingkan senyum dan mendorong seungwoo untuk memainkan lebih banyak lagu. _“kalau mau, mainkan saja pianonya sampai sore!”_ ujarnya setengah berteriak. _hehe_. setelah dua bulan berlalu, evan perlahan-lahan membuka hatinya untuk papa. tanpa sepengetahuan eunsang, entah berapa kali mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam. kadang eunsang memergoki mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku dekat ladang, berpelukan tiap evan datang mengunjungi rumah, dan bertukar ciuman di pipi sebelum papa pamit dari restoran. ia tidak mau menggoda atau melaporkan kemesraan mereka pada paman wooseok, karena ia pikir melihat mereka makin dekat secara alami — tanpa interupsi siapapun, itu jauh lebih manis. eunsang seperti menonton pertunjukkan drama gratis dengan alur cerita tak tertebak, namun menjanjikan sebuah akhir bahagia.

“eunsang, eunsang!”

eunsang baru sadar dirinya dipanggil oleh sang papa setelah ditepuk oleh ibu-ibu paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya. mulanya ia mengerjapkan mata bingung, sebelum refleks bangkit dan berjalan mendekat.

“mainkan pianonya untuk papa.”

“pa, aku cuma bisa mainin lagu semacam _twinkle, twinkle, little star._ papa tahu aku suka bolos les piano.”

“lho, nggak apa-apa. sssh, kalau papa main piano terus ... nggak bisa ngasih evan perhatian.” bisik seungwoo, sambil menggenggam kedua tangan eunsang. _ugh_. sepertinya papa sudah paham sekali kalau eunsang paling lemah dengan genggaman tangan. kalau sudah begini, ia mana bisa menolak. tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia pun meminta papa bergeser dari kursi piano untuk menemui kekasih hati, sekaligus membantunya menyajikan makanan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

_huh, dasar pria-pria kasmaran._

saat membenahkan postur di depan piano, eunsang sempat menoleh ke belakang dan bertatapan dengan evan. pria itu memberinya senyum lebar, hingga deretan giginya terlihat jelas dan matanya menyipit seperti tokoh rubah lucu di komik-komik yang eunsang baca sebelum masuk sekolah. jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini eunsang membayangkan bagaimana bila evan benar-benar menjadi papa keduanya. membayangkan ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman rubah itu kapanpun dan dimanapun, tanpa mengkhawatirkan batas waktu. membayangkan papanya tak perlu repot-repot mendatangi restoran, atau evan tak perlu datang jauh-jauh ke kediaman mereka yang ada di lereng bukit tiap akhir minggu, karena mereka tinggal bertiga di rumah yang sama.

selama ini tangannya hanya digenggam oleh papa seungwoo. tapi sejak evan hadir dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup papa, eunsang pikir tak ada salahnya membagi genggaman tangan pada dua orang dalam satu waktu; _kanan untuk papa, kiri untuk evan._

pernah sekali eunsang bertanya pada evan, _“apa kamu sayang papa?”_ saat mereka sama-sama duduk di ayunan kayu yang terpasang di belakang rumah. sebuah pertanyaan lucu, karena tanpa dijawab pun eunsang bisa melihat tatapan lembut yang evan berikan pada papanya tiap mereka bertemu. ia yakin itu bukan tatapan pura-pura untuk mengambil simpati papa, meski eunsang belum bisa menjabarkan tatapan pura-pura cinta itu yang bagaimana. ia cuma pernah melihat tatapan pura-pura sedih yang teman-temannya tunjukkan pada bu guru agar hukuman tidak mengerjakan pr dikurangi, juga tatapan pura-pura lemah agar mereka bisa bolos dari kelas matematika untuk tiduran di ruang kesehatan.

“menurut eunsang bagaimana?” evan bertanya balik sambil terkekeh geli. mungkin di mata evan, eunsang tetap bocah ingusan yang butuh perhatian, meski dirinya sudah berusaha bertingkah dan berbicara sekalem mungkin. untungnya evan tidak hobi mengerjai seperti halnya paman wooseok, tak terhitung berapa kali eunsang menangis gara-gara diberi 'kejutan tak terduga' oleh sahabat papa satu itu.

“hmm, kalian saling sayang.”

kali ini eunsang bisa blak-blakan, mumpung papa pergi mengecek kondisi ladang dan tidak ada bersama mereka sampai beberapa jam ke depan. kalau papa ada, eunsang jelas tak bisa bebas menyampaikan pendapatnya pada evan. setengah karena takut diomeli papa, setengah karena sungkan pada evan.

“bagaimana ya …” evan mengelus dagu sambil menatap langit-langit. setelah beberapa detik, baru ia menatap eunsang lekat-lekat. wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya evan mencubit gemas hidungnya tanpa aba-aba.

“aduh! kenapa hidung aku dicubit?!” sahut eunsang spontan, mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya yang sedikit memerah. “kalau evan iseng, aku aduin papa.”

lagi-lagi evan terkekeh geli, mengabaikan eunsang sejenak untuk mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan. eunsang sendiri tidak berani bertanya ulang, khawatir pertanyaan yang ia ajukan ternyata sesuatu yang sensitif bagi evan — atau sensitif bagi orang dewasa? entahlah. menurut pengamatan eunsang, orang dewasa di sekitarnya termasuk susah menyampaikan kata 'sayang' pada sesama orang dewasa, apalagi usianya lebih tua. misalnya saja papa dan kakek han. mereka hampir selalu bertengkar tiap bertemu, memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil, dan membuat satu ruangan mendadak canggung. padahal tiap akan berkunjung ke rumah kakek, papa selalu bilang _“nanti jangan lupa peluk kakek, jangan lupa cium kening dan pipinya, juga bilang terima kasih.”_ — huh, kenapa ia sendiri tidak mempraktikkannya? kakek juga sama saja, sebelum pulang selalu berpesan, _“selalu ikuti pesan papamu. dia teladan yang baik”_ sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, tapi begitu papa lewat, langsung memberinya tatapan tajam. semoga nanti ketika papa dan evan sudah hidup bersama, mereka bisa menyampaikan 'sayang' tanpa berbelit-belit lebih dulu.

“eunsang,”

“iya?”

“kalau eunsang, sayang padaku tidak?”

“ya … sayang.”

“yakin? sayang padaku meski aku cuma seorang pelayan restoran?”

“memang itu penting, yah? kalau sudah sayang, bukannya apapun halangannya tetap diperjuangkan?” tanpa sadar eunsang mengutip kata-kata seungwoo beberapa waktu lalu dan malu sendiri begitu mengucapkannya di hadapan evan. ia spontan menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan muka, namun evan malah beranjak dari ayunan untuk mendekap erat tubuhnya.

“m-maaf.” ucap eunsang lirih.

“kenapa minta maaf, aku malah ingin berterima kasih … terima kasih sudah sayang padaku. aku juga sayang … sayang sekali pada kalian.”

entah kenapa, tangan eunsang seperti bergerak sendiri untuk mendekap balik tubuh evan. sambil memejamkan mata, ia berdoa pada tuhan agar ia bisa mendapatkan dekapan hangat ini tiap hari. ia baru paham bahwa bukan hanya papa yang butuh 'penyeimbang', tapi ia juga … ternyata butuh sosok selain papa yang memberinya kehangatan dan genggaman tangan. butuh sosok selain papa untuk memuji, menyemangati, dan membisikinya beribu kata sayang. apalagi ketika papa dijerat kesibukan, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa melayang-layang sendirian.

_keinginan eunsang tidak terkabul._

itu yang bisa eunsang tangkap dari perbincangan papa dan paman wooseok pada suatu pagi. perbincangan yang lebih banyak diisi teriakan dan gebrakan meja, juga air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua pipi.

_“aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi cinta buta! sekarang lihat sendiri, kan??! dia meninggalkanmu!! dia pergi dari kota ini, membawa semua barangnya tanpa pamit pada satu orang pun!! bahkan padamu, kekasihnya?? huh, apa benar dia menganggapmu sebagai kekasih??”_

_“kau tak perlu mengatakannya berkali-kali! iya aku tahu aku bodoh — aku bodoh sudah meletakkan hatiku di telapak tangan!! aku sudah terlalu cepat berharap!!!”_

_“sekarang kau akan bilang apa pada anakmu??! bilang kalau calon papamu kabur tanpa jejak??! selama ini cuma mempermainkan perasaan kita??”_

_“evan bukan orang seperti itu … kamu … kamu nggak paham apapun tentang evan, seok!!”_

_“ya, aku nggak kenal evan. kamu pun nggak kenal evan. tidak ada yang kenal siapa evan. sekarang kutanya, siapa nama lengkapnya? dia berasal dari mana? di mana dan dengan siapa ia tinggal sebelum datang ke kota ini?? kamu bahkan nggak punya nyali buat menanyakan itu padanya, dan kamu sudah merasa sangat, sangat memahaminya??! lucu sekali, woo. lucu sekali.”_

…

“papa,”

begitu papa dan paman wooseok menoleh padanya secara bersamaan, tangis eunsang seketika meledak.

“pa, papa … evan … evan pergi? evan nggak jadi papa kedua eunsang? evan … nggak bisa peluk eunsang lagi? evan … evan nggak bisa genggam tangan eunsang bareng papa?”

eunsang hampir merobohkan tubuhnya ke belakang kalau wooseok tidak segera menangkap dan mendekapnya erat-erat. ia mengelus kepala eunsang berkali-kali sambil merapal _“maaf, maaf, maafkan paman, maafkan kami.”_ padahal wooseok tidak punya kesalahan apapun selain mengingatkan seungwoo untuk selalu cek realitas. mengingatkan seungwoo agar tidak mudah percaya dan memberikan hatinya pada orang lain, terutama yang tak mampu mengembalikannya dengan sukarela. sebab bila sudah kejadian, yang menjadi korban bukan hanya seungwoo — tapi juga anak tunggalnya. anak yang menyaksikan kebodohan dan aksi nekatnya, anak yang belajar darinya bagaimana konsep menyayangi dan membangun keluarga, anak yang menyaksikan bagaimana orang asing bisa menjadi bagian terpenting dalam kehidupan mereka.

melihat eunsang menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapan wooseok, seungwoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunduk dan menghujat dirinya sendiri berkali-kali. inilah kenapa ia enggan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selama sepuluh tahun belakangan, walau pada akhirnya ia lengah dan terperdaya. ia yang menggali lubang dan terperosok ke dalamnya.

“evan … evan bilang sayang padaku, evan bilang sayang pada papa.” racau eunsang, membuat ombak emosi dalam diri seungwoo kembali bergejolak dan bergulung-gulung tanpa arah. memorinya tentang evan memang belum terlalu banyak, namun tiap detik yang ia habiskan bersamanya terasa tulus dan berharga. bilang saja ada yang tak beres dengan kepalanya, tapi ia masih percaya bahwa evan tidak meninggalkan mereka tanpa alasan. ia masih ingin bertemu dengan evan _sekali saja_ untuk meminta penjelasan, melihat senyum manis dan tawa renyahnya ketika mendengar gurauan yang ia ciptakan, juga membisikkan _“aku sayang padamu”_ setelah lama ditahan dalam pikiran.

penantian tanpa ujung adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. oleh karena itu, seungwoo mengajak eunsang bangkit, meninggalkan peristiwa buruk yang pernah menimpa mereka di belakang.

sulit sebetulnya, menghapus jejak seseorang dalam kehidupan dalam waktu singkat. apalagi orang itu hampir menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil mereka. eunsang selalu teringat pada evan dan pelukan hangatnya saat bermain ayunan di belakang rumah. juga teringat segala tingkah aneh papa untuk mencuri perhatian evan tiap ia menjejakkan kaki di jalanan kota. pemilik restoran tempat evan bekerja dan para pegawainya masih sering menyapa eunsang dengan ramah, walau eunsang tak pernah diajak papa masuk lagi untuk menyantap menu andalan mereka. eunsang pikir, papa menghindari tempat-tempat tertentu agar tak lagi dihantui bayang-bayang evan. bagaimanapun, papa sudah membawa pria itu ke semua tempat yang berharga baginya — kecuali rumah kakek han. uh, papa bahkan berkali-kali mengajak evan duduk bersama di bangku favoritnya dan membolehkannya masuk ke ruangan penuh foto-foto lama dan koleksi alat musik yang terletak di lantai dua. padahal papa melarang keras siapapun mendekati ruangan tersebut tanpa izin dan berdiam di dalamnya lama-lama.

ya. eunsang bisa merasakan betapa besarnya perhatian yang mereka limpahkan satu sama lain, meski evan tak pernah mengucap salam perpisahan. eunsang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan papa dan paman wooseok setelah kepergiannya, yang jelas ia memilih percaya bahwa evan benar-benar menyayangi mereka.

 _“kalau papa bisa kuat, aku juga harus kuat.”_ bisik eunsang pada dirinya sendiri tiap kangen dengan celotehan evan dan teringat bahwa ia pernah berharap evan menemaninya saat ia merasa kesepian.

_tok-tok!_

eunsang baru pulang sekolah dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja ketika terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu depan. ia mengernyitkan dahi, menebak-nebak siapa yang kira-kira bertamu di jam-jam segini. papa jarang datang sambil mengetuk pintu, dan paman wooseok juga biasanya menambah ketukannya dengan memanggil-manggil nama sang papa. ah. mungkin ada salah satu pekerja ladang yang mencari papa, tidak tahu kalau papanya sejak pagi sudah pergi ke luar kota dengan mobil tuanya. papa tidak bilang jam berapa akan pulang, yang jelas papa tak akan meninggalkannya sampai larut malam. kalau ada urusan sampai berhari-hari, biasanya papa akan menitipkannya di rumah kakek han, tidak mungkin tega menyuruh eunsang jaga rumah tanpa teman.

_tok-tok!_

“iya, tunggu sebentar!” eunsang berlari kecil menghampiri pintu depan dan memutar kuncinya hati-hati. ia sudah siap disambut oleh wajah-wajah familiar yang ia kenal selama enam tahun tinggal di rumah ini dan memberi mereka senyum lebar.

namun yang menyambutnya di balik pintu adalah pria berpenampilan rapi dengan jas panjang dan fedora yang menutup garis matanya. sekilas eunsang mengira pria itu saudagar kaya dari kota lain, karena jarang ada orang dewasa yang memakai jas sebagus itu di sekitar sini, tapi setelah mengamati sejenak, eunsang menyadari bahwa pria dihadapannya memiliki fitur wajah dan proporsi tubuh yang _sangat familiar_. eunsang tidak mau buru-buru menyimpulkan, jadi ia memilih menunduk dan bertanya lirih, “cari ... siapa?”

“cari han eunsang.” pria itu menaikkan fedoranya dan memberi eunsang senyum manis, senyum yang mengingatkan eunsang pada tokoh rubah lucu … di ... komik yang eunsang baca … sebelum masuk sekolah. komik yang papa belikan bersama dengan seperangkat mainan lain untuk menghibur eunsang, saat ia mendadak rindu dengan suasana riang di panti asuhan.

“… evan?”

pria itu berjongkok dan memegang kedua tangan eunsang, lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan hati-hati, seolah eunsang adalah anak yang sangat ringkih. tidak salah sih, eunsang memang belajar jadi kuat dan pemberani, tapi ia juga sadar, ada sisi dirinya yang sensitif dan mudah menangis seperti bayi. sekarang saja air matanya sudah tumpah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat meski sang pria bertopi mendekat dan memeluknya erat-erat.

“evan … itu hanya nama yang kugunakan selama menjalani masa hukuman. namaku seungyoun. cho seungyoun. tapi kalau eunsang mau panggil aku evan, tidak masalah. aku akan jadi evan untuk eunsang seorang.”

“evan … evan … evan!” eunsang memanggil evan berkali-kali sambil terus menangis, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. memastikan bahwa pria yang mendekap dan mengusap-usap kepalanya kini bukan hasil imajinasi, melainkan sosok yang dikira sudah pergi jauh dan tak akan pernah kembali.

“iya, evan di sini. evan tidak akan pergi lagi.”

jujur, eunsang tidak mengerti kenapa evan harus berpura-pura jadi orang miskin selama tiga bulan, padahal dari ceritanya, jelas-jelas ia berasal dari keluarga pejabat yang memiliki lahan dan kekayaan melebihi keluarga han. evan bilang ia 'dihukum' karena sudah bertingkah kelewat batas di sebuah pertemuan penting, dan mengecewakan sang ibu — yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai 'nyonya besar'. tapi alasan itu malah membuat eunsang makin bingung.

“nggak usah dipahami, yang penting eunsang tahu aku datang dan pergi sebelumnya bukan atas kemauanku sendiri.” ujar evan sambil mengelus-elus pipi eunsang yang sedang tiduran di pangkuannya.

selama beberapa jam terakhir, ia sudah menemani eunsang mengerjakan pr, memasak sup untuk dinikmati bersama, menjadi lawan eunsang dalam permainan papan, dan bercerita banyak tentang hidupnya sebagai cho seungyoun. eunsang menyimaknya dengan tenang, tapi batinnya bertanya-tanya, mengapa evan tak menyebut “seungwoo” atau “papa han” sama sekali? apakah evan sedang berusaha meredam perasaannya sendiri, persis seperti papa saat diberondong pertanyaan _“evan apa kabar?”_ oleh para pekerja yang pernah melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama? padahal tidak apa-apa bila evan mengaku rindu berat pada papa, dan ingin segera bertatap muka dengannya.

“papa mungkin pulang sore ini.”

“h-hah?”

“kubilang … papa mungkin pulang sore ini. kalian bisa bertemu dan mengobrol-ngobrol berdua, aku akan baca buku di kamar.” ujar eunsang sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

“n-nggak bisa, aku butuh mengobrol dengan kalian berdua—”

_ceklek._

pas sekali.

sebelum evan sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, papa membuka pintu yang sengaja tidak dikunci dan mendapati mereka bersantai di sofa ruang depan. matanya terbelalak lebar, dan tas kulit di tangan seketika ia lepaskan.

“k-kalian—”

papa nampak ragu mengucap sesuatu. ia lantas menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan. “nggak, ini pasti halusinasi. nggak mungkin evan berkunjung ke rumah dan memangku eunsang. aku … aku butuh istirahat.”

“papa!” eunsang bangkit dari pangkuan evan untuk menghampiri dan memeluk seungwoo, meyakinkan pada orang yang paling ia sayangi bahwa ini bukan halusinasinya akibat kelelahan. evan benar-benar nyata dan kembali ke sini untuk mereka.

yang disebut-sebut awalnya hanya diam, menunggu mereka selesai berpelukan sembari bersiap memberi penjelasan. namun begitu menyadari seungwoo sedang menangis, ia langsung berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. eunsang yang memeluk seungwoo dari depan mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa menjangkau tubuh evan. evan pun melakukan hal serupa, menjadikan mereka saling memeluk seperti roti lapis.

rasanya sulit dipercaya, setelah semua yang terjadi, mereka bisa berkumpul bertiga seperti keluarga yang sebenarnya. eunsang tidak mau menyebut ini sebagai babak akhir, karena ia tidak tahu tantangan apa saja yang menunggu mereka di masa depan. ia masih sekolah dasar, masih banyak tangga yang harus dilewati. papa dan evan juga belum mempertemukan keluarga besar masing-masing, tak ada yang bisa menebak reaksi mereka kalau keduanya serius merencanakan pernikahan. eunsang pernah dapat pesan dari kakek han bahwa tantangan hidup punya kadar yang berbeda-beda. seperti soal ujian, ada yang mudah, ada juga yang sangat susah. yang jelas, bagi eunsang kini, semua akan terasa lebih ringan dan menyenangkan bila mereka bertiga saling bergandengan tangan.

“hah??? kamu mau membeli ladangku???” seungwoo berteriak histeris, evan pun buru-buru mengoreksi kalimatnya.

“bukan, bukan begitu maksudnya. jadi aku diperbolehkan ke sini lagi karena nyonya besar tertarik dengan ceritaku tentang ladang keluarga han. beliau mungkin mengira saat ini aku sibuk bernegosiasi denganmu demi mendapat … setidaknya setengah bagian.”

eunsang hanya bisa mangut-mangut memperhatikan papa dan evan bicara panjang soal ladang. meski ia cukup sering mendengar papa berdiskusi dengan para pekerja dan beberapa kali ikut papa ke luar kota menemui pemilik ladang lainnya, tetap saja banyak prosedur yang tidak eunsang mengerti. kata papa, eunsang fokus belajar di sekolah dulu, nanti akan ada waktu baginya mempelajari serba-serbi pengolahan tanah. ya, benar sekali. selain fokus belajar, eunsang sekarang juga fokus menunggu momen papa dan evan saling bilang sayang. masa setelah sesi peluk-pelukan mereka langsung bicara serius seperti dua pria visioner yang pegang banyak uang? nggak salah sih, tapi tetap saja bikin gemas sendiri.

“terus kamu mau bilang pada ibumu kamu berhasil membeli ladangku, begitu? sebagai kamuflase? agar kamu tetap diperbolehkan mengunjungi rumah ini?” seungwoo mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan menatap evan tajam, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa meringis sambil memainkan jemarinya.

“sebenarnya nggak harus 'membeli ladang' sih, pakai ungkapan lain juga bisa.”

“hoo, ungkapan seperti apa?”

“berjanji mengelola ladang bersama han seungwoo, seumur hidupku?”

_brak!_

yang jatuh dari kursi kali ini bukan papa seungwoo, tapi eunsang yang kaget mendengar rayuan evan secara tak langsung. sialnya, eunsang harus bangkit sendiri karena papa dan evan kini sama-sama menunduk dengan muka merah padam. tapi tidak apa, melihat mereka bertingkah memalukan seperti remaja baru mengenal cinta begini lebih baik daripada melihat mereka menangis karena saling merindukan.

…

“aku … aku akan meminta restu nyonya besar untuk menikah denganmu.”

“aku … aku juga akan bilang soal ini pada keluarga besarku.”

“….”

“….”

“evan, aku sayang padamu.”

“aku … juga sayang padamu, seungwoo.”

“ _ehm_ , jangan ciuman dulu. ada anak kecil di sini.”

**end.**


End file.
